Sofia the first An Unexpected Visitor
by blossom2013
Summary: A new face arrives at the castle, with a surprising revelation
1. Chapter 1

**An Unexpected Visitor**

**Chapter One**

The day of Roland and Miranda's first wedding anniversary was drawing near, and a celebration was being put together to mark the occasion. It was a big deal for Sofia, too; It was also more or less the anniversary of her arrival at the castle, where she joined with her new family, and began her many adventures.  
The kids returned home from school to find the castle staff hard at work, hanging decorations and preparing food for the anniversary ball.  
"Looks like Baileywick's got the staff working overtime." Amber noted.  
"Mom and dad are going to be so happy." Sofia smiled.  
"Mm-mmm." James murmured. "Can't wait for all that ball food."  
Miranda came to greet her children.  
"How was school today?" She asked.  
"Same old, same old." James shrugged.  
"Are you looking forward to your anniversary?" Amber asked.  
"Of course I am." Miranda smiled. "Rollie and I are so happy. Our first year together."  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.  
"Who could that be?" Miranda mused.  
Miranda opened the door, revealing a red-headed teenager.  
"Are you queen Miranda?" He asked. "Former wife of Alex?"  
"Why yes, I am." Miranda added. "Who are you?"  
"I'm Alex's son." The boy revealed. "Your stepson, and Sofia's half-brother."  
Miranda and the kids froze in shock.

"W-what is your name?" Miranda stuttered.  
"My name is Luigi." The boy declared.  
"Please, come in, Luigi." Miranda said awkwardly.  
"Thank you, queen Miranda." Luigi nodded.  
Luigi stepped into the castle. Sofia stared at him.  
"You must be Sofia." He noted. "Dad told me a little about you."  
"But he didn't tell me anything about you." Sofia retorted. "And I never saw you when I went to stay at his house."  
"There's a reason for that." Luigi declared. "My mom had a fight with dad a fight a couple of years back. She took me and left. After that, he met your mom, and I guess he couldn't bring himself to tell her."  
"Oh." Sofia nodded.  
"I went looking for dad a while ago." Luigi finished. "We really hit it off. It was dad who suggested I come and see my half-sister."  
Roland came into the entrance hall.  
"Who is this, Miranda?" He pointed at Luigi.  
"Rollie, this is Luigi, Alex's son, and Sofia's half-brother." Miranda explained.  
"I see." Roland scrutinised Luigi. "How old are you, may I ask?"  
"Fifteen, sir." Luigi answered.  
"And what is your reason for coming here?" Roland asked.  
"I want to get to know my half-sister." Luigi declared. "If that's okay with you, sir."  
"Well, I think that would be alright." Roland mused.  
"Really?" Luigi asked.  
"Of course." Roland nodded. "There's nothing more important then family. Since you're Sofia's half-brother, that makes you my family."  
"Thank you, sir." Luigi nodded. "Sofia, would you like to take a walk with me? There's so much I want to talk about."  
"I suppose." Sofia shrugged, a little uneasy at the prospect of having an older brother come from out of nowhere.

As they went outside, Amber turned to Miranda.  
"Are you sure having this Luigi around is a good idea, mother?" She asked.  
"Of course." Miranda nodded. "It'll be good for Sofia to interact with a new member of the family."  
Sofia and Luigi walked out into the courtyard.  
"I know this is kind of weird for you." Luigi noted. "Having me pop out of nowhere, right?"  
"Yeah, you could say that." Sofia nodded.  
"So, what school do you go to now?" Luigi asked.  
"I go to Royal Prep." Sofia told him. "It's where I learn how to be a princess.''  
"Wow." Luigi nodded. "You know, dad told me you help him at his shop sometimes."  
"Yes, I do." Sofia nodded. "Why, is there something wrong with a princess working?  
"No, I think it's great." Luigi nodded. "Princess likes to work, just like the rest of us. So, what was with all the decorations back there?"  
"It's mom and my new dad's anniversary." Sofia explained. "They're holding a special ball in celebration."  
"Do you think I could come?" Luigi asked. "I've never been to a royal ball before."  
"I suppose I could ask mom and dad." Sofia mused.  
"Thanks, sis." Luigi smiled.  
It felt a little weird to be called "sis" by someone Sofia had only just met, but it was a good weird.  
"How about I show you around Dunwitty?" Sofia suggested. "The castle is a little busy at the moment, and I'm sure you'd prefer seeing somewhere a little less crowded."  
"Sounds good to me." Luigi nodded. "Lead the way."  
After briefly going back to the castle to let her parents know where she was going, Sofia walked towards Dunwitty, Luigi following.

"Where are we going first?" Luigi asked.  
"Let's stop by Ruby and Jade's." Sofia suggested. "They're my best friends."  
"I'll be happy to meet them, then." Luigi smiled.  
As they neared Ruby's house, Sofia saw her friends playing outside.  
"Hi, girls!" She waved.  
"Hi, Sofia!" Ruby waved back.  
"Who's that boy?" Jade asked.  
"Ruby, Jade, this Luigi, my half-brother." Sofia introduced them  
"Pleased to meet you." Luigi smiled.  
"Uh, hi?" Ruby said awkwardly.  
"You never said you had a half-brother." Jade declared.  
"I only just met him today." Sofia shrugged. "I'm showing him around Dunwitty."  
"That's nice." Ruby smiled.  
"So are you. Sofia two Friends " Luigi chuckled. "Aren't they?"  
"Sure are." Sofia smiled. "We've been friends since before I became a princess. Well, we'd better get going. There's still lots to see."  
"See you later, Sofia!" Jade waved.  
"Bye, Luigi!" Ruby yelled.  
Sofia showed Luigi around the rest of Dunwitty, and even Royal Prep.  
"So, what do you do for fun around here?" Luigi asked.  
"Well, I go for rides on Minimus, my flying horse." Sofia declared. "And I'm in the Buttercup Scouts, too... And for some reason, I always seem to have these wild adventures."  
"Sounds like a real thrill-a-minutes." Luigi chuckled. "My life seems boring by comparison."  
They soon returned to the castle, where they stopped at the gardens to rest.  
"So, what now?" Luigi asked.  
"How about..." Sofia tapped him on the arm. "Tag! You're it!"  
Sofia ran into the garden. Luigi stumbled after her.  
"Where does she find the energy?" He panted.


	2. Chapter 2

**An Unexpected Visitor**

**Chapter Two**

With Luigi tired out from walking, he soon forfeited the game of tag. As darkness fell, the two went back inside the castle.  
"Would you like to join us for dinner, Luigi?" Sofia asked.  
"Oh, I don't want to impose..." Luigi mumbled.  
"It's okay." Sofia smiled. "We always have plenty of room, and lots of really good food."  
Luigi's stomach rumbled.  
"Call that a 'yes'." he joked.  
Sofia and Luigi joined the others for dinner. Amber was still uneasy, throwing furtive looks Luigi's way all through the meal.  
"Mmm, this is good." Luigi savored his food. "Best food I've ever had."  
"I'll let our chef know." Roland chuckled. "He'll be glad to hear it."  
"So, Luigi, how long are you planning on staying?" Miranda asked.  
"Just a few days." Luigi shrugged. "That should be enough time to get to know my sister. Right, Sofia?"  
"Right." Sofia nodded.  
Amber glared at Luigi.  
"This is great." James smiled. "Having another boy in the family. I was starting to feel a little outnumbered. Maybe tomorrow, you can meet the other princes and princesses at Royal Prep."  
"Sounds good, James." Luigi smiled.  
Amber surreptitiously nudged her spoon off the table.  
"James, can you help me pick up my spoon?" She asked innocently.  
"Don't you have another spoon, Amber?" James pointed out.  
Amber went around the table to get James' spoon.  
"James, you know full well that's the code for mom and dad's anniversary gift." She whispered. "We talked about it on the way home, remember?"  
"Oops, sorry." James whispered.  
"Just listen next time." Amber hissed.  
"Here's your spoon, Amber." James said at regular volume.  
"Thanks, James." Amber smiled.  
"After dinner, Sofia and Luigi walked out together.  
"I really want you to meet my other princess friends, Luigi." Sofia declared.  
"Sure, Sofia." Luigi nodded. "Well, I'd better get back to my room at the inn."  
"I won't hear of it." Roland interrupted. "You can stay here."  
"I don't want to be a bother." Luigi said humbly.  
"It's no bother at all." Miranda smiled. "We'll send a servant out to collect your belongings, and you can stay here for the duration of your visit. We have plenty of rooms to spare."  
"Well, okay." Luigi shrugged.  
"That's settled, then." Roland smiled. "Baileywick, please show Luigi to his room."  
"At once, your majesty." Baileywick bowed. "Follow me, please."  
Luigi followed Baileywick up the stairs.  
Meanwhile, James and Amber were talking about the gift.  
"What should we get them?" James asked. "A portrait?"  
"That'd take too long to paint." Amber pointed out. "We need something simple, but meaningful."  
"How about we sleep on it?" James suggested. "I'm bushed."  
"Fine." Amber groaned. "We can talk about it tomorrow, on the way to school."

The next morning, the royal siblings were riding in the flying carriage towards Royal Prep. They were talking about the possible gift for Roland and Miranda.  
"Maybe a painting is the way to go." Sofia suggested.  
"But there is isn't enough time." Amber pointed out. "The anniversary is tomorrow."  
"If we all work together, we can do it." Sofia countered. "And Luigi can help."  
"Luigi?" James asked.  
"Yeah." Sofia nodded. "He told me he's the best painter at his school."  
"I don't know, Sofia..." Amber said, still unsure about Luigi.  
"Come on, Amber." James urged. "Give the guy a chance."  
"Okay, fine." Amber sighed. "We can ask him after school."  
"Great." Sofia smiled.  
They soon arrived at Royal Prep. At lunch, Sofia sat with Vivian.  
"You really should meet my half-brother, Luigi." Sofia told Vivian. "He's really great. You'll like him."  
"Maybe..." Vivian shrugged, still wary about meeting new people.  
"It'll be fine." Sofia smiled. "Trust me."  
"Okay, Sofia." Vivian smiled.  
After school, the kids, with Vivian joining them, returned to the castle.  
"Luigi, this is my friend, Vivian." Sofia introduced them.  
"Pleased to meet you, little lady." Luigi smiled.  
"Hello." Vivian said bashfully. "Sofia's told me a lot about you."  
"And she's told me a lot about you." Luigi declared. Isn't this nice? It's like we know each other already."  
"I guess so." Vivian smiled nervously.

After Vivian went home, Sofia, James and Amber spoke with Luigi in his room.  
"Luigi, we need your help." Sofia declared..  
"Sure." Luigi smiled. "What's up, sis?"  
"You know how you said last night that you're in the best in your class at painting?" Sofia reminded him.  
"Yeah, so?" Luigi asked.  
"We need you to help us up paint a picture." Amber told him. "As a gift for mom and dad's anniversary."  
"I'd be glad to." Luigi smiled.  
Just then, Baileywick entered the room.  
"Dinner will be ready in five minutes, everyone." He announced.  
"Thanks, Baileywick." James nodded.  
Sofia waited until Baileywick left the room before she started talking again.  
"We can work on it after dinner." She suggested.  
"Fine with me." Luigi shrugged. "I work better on a full stomach, anyway."  
During dinner, Luigi asked a question he had been wondering about.  
"So, when exactly did you come to the castle, sis?" He asked.  
"A few days after the wedding." Sofia declared.  
"I'd like to stay for that, but mom wants me home by the day after tomorrow." Luigi noted.  
"That's okay." Sofia smiled. "There's always next year."  
After dinner, the young ones quietly made their way to Luigi's room, and started their painting collaboration.

"Where do we start?" James asked.  
"Let's start it out with a picture of mom and dad." Amber suggested. "Then Luigi can add us to the picture."  
"How about this?" Luigi stepped forward. "Amber and Sofia, you two draw a picture of your dad, and me and James can draw a picture of your mom."  
"Got it." Sofia nodded.  
Sofia and Amber left the room, followed soon after by Luigi and James. They convinced Roland and Miranda to pose for their portraits by telling them it was a school project. Once they had done their respective portraits, they returned to Luigi's room.  
"Now what?" Amber asked.  
"Now I use these portraits for reference, and put them into one picture." Luigi declared. "I'll be adding you all too, so get ready to pose."  
"One of my favorite pastime's, as it happens." Amber smirked.  
It took almost an hour for Luigi to finish his masterpiece.  
"Done." He smiled.  
"Great job, Luigi." Sofia smiled as she surveyed the portrait.  
"You captured me perfectly." Amber gazed at her likeness.  
"Nice job." James added.  
"We'll keep this safely hidden until tomorrow." Sofia smiled. "Then we'll surprise mom and dad with it at the party."  
The next afternoon, the anniversary party began. Relatives and visiting royalty alike were giving Roland and Miranda gifts to commemorate the occasion. Before long, the kids decided it was their turn.  
"We had this made for you." Sofia unfurled the portrait.  
"This is wonderful!" Miranda smiled.  
"Luigi put it together." Sofia smiled.  
"Thank you, Luigi." Roland smiled.  
"You're welcome." Luigi nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**An Unexpected Visitor**

**Chapter Three**

The next morning, Luigi stopped by Sofia's room.  
"Well, it's been fun, but I've got to be heading home." He announced.  
"Oh, okay." Sofia said sadly. "Thanks for coming by."  
"Come here, sis." Luigi held his arms open.  
Sofia hugged Luigi.  
"I'll miss you." Sofia sniffed.  
"I'll miss you too, sis." Luigi smiled. "But I'll be back. You can bet on that."  
"I wish you could stay for my anniversary celebration." Sofia sighed.  
"So do I." Luigi nodded. "but mom will be expecting me back soon. I'll definitely be there next year, okay?"  
"Okay." Sofia smiled. "Maybe I can even visit you some time."  
"I'd like that." Luigi smiled. "I'll be staying just long enough for breakfast, and then I'll be off."  
"I'll join you." Sofia declared. "Just let me get changed."  
At the breakfast table, Luigi bid the rest of the royal family a fond farewell.  
"It was an honor to stay here." He declared. "Thanks for having me."  
"There's no need for thanks." Roland replied. "You're family, after all."  
"I am, aren't I?" Luigi smiled.  
"Of course you are." Miranda nodded. "There'll always be a place for you here."

Shortly after, the family waved Luigi off as he left the castle.  
Over the next few days, Sofia found herself in a state of depression. No matter where she went or what she did, she still couldn't get Luigi off her mind. Even her anniversary party couldn't distract her for long.  
'"There's still that visit to dad's this weekend.' Sofia thought. 'Maybe that'll take my mind off things...'  
On the weekend in question, Sofia took her usual carriage over to Alex's village. As she entered his cottage, she got quite a surprise; Luigi was there.  
"Luigi?" Sofia gasped. "What are you doing here?"  
"I stopped by dad's store a couple of days ago." Luigi smiled. "He told me you were coming by, so I decided to be here when you came. I hope you don't mind."  
"Of course not." Sofia smiled. "It's so good to see you again."  
The two half-siblings shared a hug.  
"Do you want to play?" Luigi asked. "It can be any game you want."  
"Okay." Sofia nodded. "Let's play tag!"  
"I had a feeling you were going to say that." Luigi rolled his eyes. "Let's go!"  
The two raced outside.  
"Be back in time for lunch, Sofia!" Alex called.  
"I will, dad!" Sofia called back.

After playing in the village, Sofia and Luigi returned to Alex's store for lunch, Luigi having been asked to join.  
"This is some great food, dad." Luigi mumbled.  
"Thanks, son." Alex smiled. "You know, I never thought I'd see the day."  
"What day, dad?" Sofia asked.  
"The day I'd see both my kids having Lunch with me." Alex declared. "It's like a dream come true."  
"Thanks, dad." Luigi smiled. "This is great, isn't it?"  
"Really great." Sofia nodded. "Do you think you could stay the night?"  
"Sorry, can't." Luigi shook his head. "I promised mom I'd be back for dinner."  
"That's okay." Alex shrugged. "We only have two beds, anyway."  
"Sorry, sis." Luigi apologized.  
"It's alright." Sofia smiled. "Just having you here was nice. Maybe we can do it again sometime."  
"Definitely." Luigi nodded. "Now, how about a little more playing before I have to head for home?"  
"You bet!" Sofia cheered.  
The two half-siblings, having finished their lunch, dashed outside, eager to have more fun.

After tiring themselves out, they sat on the grass for a moment.  
"Luigi, what's you village like?" Sofia asked.  
"It's pretty good." Luigi declared. "Doesn't have fun like this, though."  
"And your mom?" Sofia pressed on.  
"She's okay." Luigi shrugged. "A little strict, but nice, too."  
"That's good." Sofia yawned.  
"A little tired, are we?" Luigi smirked.  
"No." Sofia yawned again.  
"Come on." Luigi chuckled. "Let's get you back to dad's for a nap."  
Luigi lifted Sofia up in his arms, carrying back to Alex's store.  
"What happened to Sofia?" Alex asked.  
"She's just a little tired." Alex declared. "I'll take her upstairs to her bed."  
Luigi carried Sofia up the stairs, and into the spare bedroom, where she stayed during her visits. As he put her on the bed, she stirred.  
"You won't leave while I'm asleep, will you?" She asked.  
"Relax." Luigi smiled. "I'll wake you up before I go."  
"Okay." Sofia yawned as she went back to sleep.  
True to his word, Luigi woke his half-sister up before he left.  
"See you soon, sis." He smiled.  
"I know you will." Sofia hugged him.  
As Luigi left the house, Sofia stood outside and waved to him. It had been quite a surprise, learning she had an older brother. But now it was like he was a part of her, and she looked forward to seeing him again.

**The End.**


End file.
